catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Rum Tum Tugger/Gallery2010s
This is the gallery for the Rockstar version of Rum Tum Tugger. This gallery is split into decades: * 1980s * 1990s * 2000s * 2010 to present For his ensemble identity see Chorus Tugger; for the short-lived "Street Cat" version see Street Cat/Gallery.'''' Designs Tugger Makeup Design Karen Dawson 1.jpg Tugger design 1.jpg Tugger design 2.JPG UK Productions UK/European Tour 2013-14 * Oliver Savile * Filippo Strocchi Tugger uk13 Oliver Savile 1.jpg|Oliver Savile Tugger uk13 Oliver Savile 2.jpg|Oliver Savile Tugger Oliver Savile 1.jpg|Oliver Savile Tugger Filippo Strocchi UK 2014 01.jpg|Filippo Strocchi London / Blackpool Revival ( see Rum Tum Tugger/Street Cat/Gallery) UK/International Tour * Pepe Muñoz * Nathan Zach Johnson * John Brannoch * Dan Partridge * George Hinson * Lloyd Davies (cover) Tugger Pepe Muñoz.png|Pepe Muñoz Tugger Nathan Johnson 2017.jpg|Nathan Zach Johnson Tugger Bows Zagreb 5 2017.jpg|Nathan Zach Johnson Tugger uk19 Dan Partridge.jpg|Dan Partridge Tugger John Brannoch Intl Tour 2018 01.jpg|John Brannoch Tugger John Brannoch Intl Tour 2018 02.jpg|John Brannoch Tugger John Brannoch Intl Tour 2018 03.jpg|John Brannoch Tugger John Brannoch Beijing Sep 2018.jpeg|John Brannoch Tugger George Hinson Shanghai 2019.jpg|George Hinson Tugger George Hinson Nanjing 2019.jpg|George Hinson Tugger UK19 George Hinson.png|George Hinson Tugger Griz George Hinson Li Tong Hsu Nanjing 2019.jpg|George Hinson Misto Tugger UK Tour 2019 Cian George.png|George Hinson Tugger Misto UK Tour George Cian.png|George Hinson Rum Tum Tugger UK19 Lloyd Davies.png|Lloyd Davies US Productions US Tour 5 (see 2000s) Broadway Revival * Tyler Hanes * Ahmad Simmons (cover) * Sam Lips (cover) Broadway Tugger Tyler Hanes Mirror.jpg|Tyler Hanes Broadway 16 press Tugger preview.jpg|Tyler Hanes Cast Bows opening night 1.jpg|Tyler Hanes Misto Tugger Bway Revival.png|Ahmad Simmons Tugger Mungo Misto Bway Revival.png|Ahmad Simmons Tugger Bway Revival Sam Lips.png|Sam Lips US Tour 6 * McGee Maddox * Tyler John Logan (cover) * Zachary Berger (cover) * Cameron Edris (cover) Tugger McGee Maddox US6 2019.jpg|McGee Maddox Tugger McGee Maddox US6 2019 02.jpg|McGee Maddox Tugger US6 McGee Maddox.png|McGee Maddox Tugger US6 McGee Maddox IG 01.jpg|McGee Maddox Tugger USTour6 McGee Maddox.png|McGee Maddox Tugger Bomba US6 McGee Maddox Charlotte ODowd backstage 01.jpg|McGee Maddox and Charlotte O'Dowd Tugger(Cover) USTour6 Tyler Logan.png|Tyler John Logan Bomba Tugger Lexie Tyler US6.png|Tyler John Logan and Lexie Plath Tugger USTour6 Zachary Berger.png|Zachary Berger Bomba Tugger US6 Erin Zachary.png|Zachary Berger with Erin Chupinsky as Bombalurina Bomba Tugger US6 Erin Zachary 1.png|Zachary Berger with Erin Chupinsky as Bombalurina Tugger US6 Cameron Edris 1.png|Cameron Edris Tugger US6 Cameron Edris 2.png|Cameron Edris Tugger US6 Cameron Edris 3.png|Cameron Edris Tugger US6 Cameron Edris 4.png|Cameron Edris Tugger US6 Cameron Edris 5.png|Cameron Edris Japanese Productions Shizuoka 2013 *Yoichiro Akutsu *Retsu Kanehisa Shizuoka Press Event 2013.jpg|Retsu Kanehisa Shizuoka Final Show Tugger Dec 2013.jpg|Retsu Kanehisa Fukuoka 2014 *Yoichiro Akutsu *Kiyomichi Shiba *Retsu Kanehisa Tugger Japan book 2014 cropped.jpg Japan Press Event Tugger 2013.jpg|Kiyomichi Shiba Japan Press Event 2013 (3).jpg|Kiyomichi Shiba Fukuoka Oct 2014 final show (19).jpg|Retsu Kanehisa Fukuoka Oct 2014 final show (18).jpg|Retsu Kanehisa Sapporo 2015 *Shinya Tabuchi *Takumi Omine *Tatsuro Iida *Li Tao Sapporo 32nd anniversary curtain call 2015 (6).jpg|Tatsuro Iida CATS Sapporo 2016 final show 4.jpg|Tatsuro Iida CATS Osaka Promo April 2016 1.jpg|Tatsuro Iida Osaka 2016 *Kenji Nishio *Takumi Omine *Kazuya Kamikawa *Shinya Tabuchi 2016 Japan Rum Tum Tugger.png Shiki Osaka Rum Tum Tugger 2018.jpg Tokyo 2018 *Takumi Omine *Mizuki Ohmori *Jin Sakuma *Kazuya Kamikawa 2019 Japan Rum Tum Tugger.jpg|Takumi Omine Rum Tum Tugger Shiki Tokyo 2018.jpg|Takumi Omine Rumpus Cat Shiki Tokyo 2018 2.png CATS Tokyo 2018 rehearsals 13.jpg Japan Tugger Press Image 18.jpg Japan cast 2019 3.jpg|Kazuya Kamikawa Japan cast 2019 2.jpg|Kazuya Kamikawa Japan cast 2019 1.jpg|Kazuya Kamikawa Tugger Japan 2019.jpg Australian Productions Asia Tour 2014 * Earl Gregory Tugger Bomba Singapore 15 5.jpg Tugger 6 Singapore 2015.jpg Tugger 5e Singapore 2015.jpg Tugger Asia Tour 2014 Earl Gregory 08.png Tugger Asia Tour 2014 Earl Gregory 09.png Tugger Asia Tour 2014 Earl Gregory 07.jpg Tugger Asia Tour 2014 Earl Gregory 06.jpeg Tugger Kittens Asia Tour 2014 03.png Tugger Griz Earl Gregory Erin Cornell Asia 14.jpeg Tugger Kittens Asia Tour 2014 02.jpeg Tugger Deme Asia Tour 2014 01.jpeg Tugger Kittens Asia Tour 2014 01.jpeg Tugger Bomba Asia 2014 04.jpeg Tugger Bomba Asia 2014 03.jpeg Tugger Bomba Asia 2014 02.jpeg Tugger Bomba Asia 2014 01.jpeg Tugger Asia Tour 2014 Earl Gregory 05.jpeg Tugger Asia Tour 2014 Earl Gregory 04.jpeg Tugger Asia Tour 2014 Earl Gregory 03.jpeg Tugger Asia Tour 2014 Earl Gregory 02.jpeg Tugger Asia Tour 2014 Earl Gregory 01.jpeg Tugger icon asia14.jpg Tugger animated Asia Tour 2014 Earl Gregory 10.gif Tugger animated Asia Tour 2014 Earl Gregory 11.gif Tugger animated Asia Tour 2014 Earl Gregory 12.gif Australia NZ 2015 ( see Rum Tum Tugger/Street Cat/Gallery) Asia Tour 2017 * Will Richardson Rum Tum Tugger Will Richardson 1.jpg Rum Tum Tugger Will Richardson.jpg Tugger girls 1 Asia 17.jpg Tugger girls 2 Asia 17.jpg Tugger Will Richardson Asia 17 1.jpg Tugger Girls Asia 17 3a.png German Productions German Tent Tour 2010-2013 * Dominik Hees * Arne Stephan * Nicky Wuchinger Tugger 01 Tent Tour.jpg Tugger Misto 01 German Tour 11.jpg Tugger German Tour Dominik Hees.jpg Tugger German Tour Adam Lake.jpg Sillabub Tugger Tent Tour 1.jpg Peter Weck 2013 03 Linz 03.jpg Peter Weck 2013 01 Munich 01.jpg Other Productions Brazil 2010 * Cleto Bacic Tugger Brazil 028.jpg Tugger Brazil 026.jpg China 2012 Tugger 6 China 2012.jpg Tugger Misto China 2012.jpg Tugger 1 China 2012.jpg Tugger Liu Lingfei China 2012 01.jpg Oasis of the Seas 2014 * Dominic Andersen * Graham Weaver * Will Richardson * Stanley Allyn Owen * John Dempsey * Aaron Davey * Dale Evans * Joseph Hewlett * Nick Woodford Tugger Dominic Andersen RCCL Cast 1 04.png|Dominic Andersen Tugger Stanley Allyn Owen.jpeg|Stanley Allyn Owen Tugger Aaron Davey RCCL Cast 7 01.jpg|Aaron Davey Tugger Aaron Davey RCCL Cast 7 02.jpg|Aaron Davey Bomba Munkus Jenny Tugger RCCL Cast 7 2018.jpg|Aaron Davey Paris 2015 ( see Rum Tum Tugger/Street Cat/Gallery) Vienna 2019 * Dominik Hees * Alex Snova (cover) * Andrea Luca Cotti (Understudy) Tugger Dominik Hees Vienna 2019 01.jpg|Dominik Hees Tugger Dominik Hees Opening Night Vienna 2019 02.jpg|Dominik Hees Tugger Vienna Revival Dominik Hees 1.png|Dominik Hees Tugger Vienna Revival Dominik Hees 2.png|Dominik Hees Tugger Vienna Revival Dominik Hees 3.png|Dominik Hees Tugger Vienna Revival Alex Snova 1.png|Alex Snova Tugger Vienna Revival Alex Snova.png|Alex Snova Munk Tugger Vienna Revival Alexander Alex.png|Alex Snova with Alexander Auler Tugger Bomba Vienna Revival Alex Petra.png|Alex Snova with Petra Ilse Dam Tugger Vienna Andrea Cotti 1.png|Andrea Luca Cotti Tugger Munk Vienna Andrea Alex.png|Andrea Luca Cotti Tugger Munk Vienna Andrea Alex 1.png|Andrea Luca Cotti * 1980s * 1990s * 2000s * 2010 to present Category:Character Galleries